


By My Side

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sleeping Beauty Elements, slight yandere Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Alec has gone missing, but Magnus isn’t as concerned as he should be.





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had, I doubt I will be expanding on it tbh but I just wanted to share this short fic with you all :)

“There we go my dear, now take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” Magnus passed Isabelle a tissue so she could dry her eyes and fix her now ruined makeup. 

“It’s Alec.” She hiccupped softly as she wiped her eyes carefully as not to ruin her make up any further than she had already.

“He was taken from his room, there was no sign of a break in either! He just went to sleep a few nights ago and, and, we can’t find him anywhere!” Isabelle explained as Magnus fought to stop himself from looking back at the hallway where the master room was located.

“I tried tracking him when you first called me Isabelle and sadly I can’t find him. It’s like he’s being blocked from my sight. I hate to say it, but whoever took him doesn’t want him found.” Magnus stroked her hair, his tone worried and concerned. 

“I know I just hoped you of all people could find him.” She sniffed and took a few breaths to collect herself.

“We will find him, but right now we have to deal with the Clave and the war. I just have to hope he will be able to fight his way back to us, I won’t stop looking any chance I get because he is my big brother and he would stop it nothing to save us.” Isabelle seemed to find her inner strength and pulled herself together. 

“You’re brother is strong Isabelle if anyone can save himself it would be Alexander. You have my word that I will do everything in my power to find Alexander and keep him safe.” Magnus swore his eyes flashing gold for a moment before he controlled his glamour. 

“Thank you Magnus, I knew I could count on you.” Isabelle squeezed Magnus’ hand for a moment.

“I have to get back to the Institute and talk some sense into Jace before he goes off the rails in his search for Alec. You know how he can get sometimes.” Isabelle gave a weak smile and Magnus pulled her into a hug before escorting her to the door, seeing her out safety. 

Once the door was locked behind Magnus, the Warlock let his glamor fall so his cat eyes were out in full view as he strode towards his bedroom. He waved his hand and his wards dropped from around his room and he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him just in case.

“I do feel bad about lying to her Alexander, but it’s for your own good that no one knows where you are, not yet at least.” Magnus spoke softly as he lowered himself onto the bed and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

Magnus checked the spell he had cast on his Alexander who was healthy and alive on his side of their bed. His breathing was even and his heart beating slowly as he slept on unaware as the spell Magnus had put on him kept him in a peaceful dream state. Magnus stroked Alec’s hair quiet for a moment as he just enjoyed having his lover safe in their bed.

“I’m sorry I did this without your permission but this was something I couldn’t not do. Alexander you are far too important to me. I didn’t want to choose between you and the Downworld, this was the best choice for both of us. I refuse to break your heart and hurt you in any way possible. If I refused the Seelie Queen she would have gone after you anyways, this way you will be safe and here with me.” Magnus rambled quietly to the sleeping form of his love. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the presence of his love, lacing their fingers together. 

“No one will be able to find you unless I die, but when this war is over… When the world is safe for you to return, I will lift the spell and lead your family to you. I will wake you and we will all carry on in a peaceful time. I refuse to let anything happen to you my love, my Alexander.” Magnus swore his cat eyes flashing as his magic turned red as his demonic, possessive side reared up and he let it run loose for a bit before it calmed down on it’s own by having Alec by his side and the knowledge that his Angel wasn’t going anywhere.

Alexander would be here at Magnus side and he would be safe and protected the way he should be and Magnus would slaughter anyone who stood in the way of that dream. 

Magnus just held Alec’s sleeping form close and basked in his presence, allowing himself a moment of peace before he had to go back out there. He had to act extremely distraught about his missing lover and how to deal with their enemies. The rest would fall into place once the world was safe for Alec to be woken again.


End file.
